Star*Fighters*
by Krystal Reed
Summary: This is my story, its kinda like sailormoon, but it is different, you would like it ^-^ Please read it, I would really appreciate it! Thanks! ^-^v


*Star*Fighters*  
  
*Intro*  
  
In the beginning all was dark and mysterious, and there was one light.  
  
With an angels love…………..but is love…something you create?  
  
My eyes open and I feel the wrath of the elements run through my veins. I am protected with my wings. With a twist of good and evil, there is me. My name is Krystal. This is my story. I must try to find the other holders of the elie lockets. I was born with the power of fire. But on some occasions I can use my own power. With these great transformations, I can defeat all those evil that's in my way. I am one to fear. But inside I'm not bad…my father made me this way. My mother was gentle, but my father was evil. It's not all my fault. I was born, but sometimes I feel that maybe I shouldn't have been. I am the warrior of the sun, and the elements. But I don't have much control over my emotions. Lets just say, you hit me….  
  
I'm going to hit you back.  
  
"Revenge is a plate best served cold."  
  
…………I'm back………  
  
"A rose is forever, but not always, it may die. In order to keep it alive, you have to have love, something that is so precious. Don't take away the light. Don't take away the dark, take away the evil"  
  
Welcome……….this will be a story that you have never heard…  
  
  
  
  
  
Page 1  
  
BLEEP! BLEEP! (gasp!) "Huh!?" Krystal fell outa herbed. "Ummf! Owww! Aw gee! Why me?!" Krystal walked to her mirror and gazed into it. "Hmm…" A while past and then she started to weep a little. "Waah." I looked up again at the mirror. Suddenly my reflection moved a different pattern I did. "Wha!!!? What the hell!?" Suddenly the reflection spoke. "You are needed, please listen." Said the reflection. Many centuries ago, there was a conflict on Earth, many people were killed, men, women, children, even little babys. "What? That's awful!" Yes, as it seems, the reflection continued. Anyways, the attack was sudden, yet, final. The blinding blast, we call called it, the "Great Flash" During this era, you and your court were fighting this as hard as you guys could. (the reflection grasped the top of her tank top, and a tear ran down her cheek) I know this all must seem sudden to you, I am so sorry. Krystal looked up. "No, please, please don't be sorry. I can understand, please continue." The reflection nodded and continued. Yes, I remember it all clearly, you were the last to go. You fought even when your court died. When you saw that your best friend and your love die, that was it, you gave it all up, you…you…you died for the Earth. For this brave act, the heavens sent you to a different era, not the past nor future, but the present day.  
  
You were sent her, and was reborn. That is why you are here now. I am really you. I'm just your forgotten counsious. I know you hideing you true feelings, because I can feel it. I want to burst out and cry too, but even this is not the whole story, it is all I can remember. "What…what about my parents?" The reflection gazed at her with watery eyes. They protected you till the end. That also set you off. "Yes, I probably guessed that, but, who were they?" Krystal asked. Well, they were the royal highnesses of that time. You were, or I was, the princess of dark and light. You were quite screwed up when born, but that wasn't exactly your fault! Ahahaha! Krystal looked at her animated self and sighed. "Ok, yeah right. Anyways, why was I dark, and good?"Well, uh..ok, I'll tell you. Your Father was dark prince, but your mother was a delicate young princess of the northern lands. Your father ruled most of the southern lands. (sigh) Your father and mother fell in love and were married. Later they had me or you, whatever. But soon after you were born your father left you mother… "But! How-?" Stop, let me finish, you farther fought in this war, and was killed. Your mother was notified by the time you were 15. Mom greaved for days and weeks, very dramatiseing. The I said that "they" protected you until they died, was because I didn't really want to believe it was true. I'm sorry I'm blirting this all out, but you had to be told sometime. "Oh I see now. Hmm, is this my life, ids that who I really was? But wait, why are you telljng me all this?" Because, the reflection held out her hand and a red three pointed star on a silver chain appeared. This. "What? What is that? That looks like some rusted old jewelry!" (sweat drop) A-him, This is your elite locket dear! It holds great amounts of power! Geez, rusted jewelry? Come on give me a break already. "Ahehe, ahum, sorry (wide smile) So what exactly does it do?"  
  
Well to start off, it is the first element power locket, or crystal, which ever you prefur, anyways, it has the power of fire. You alone have the power now to, heal. You also have phycic powers also. "Hmm, yeah, I noticed, ever since last week I've been getting these weird ESP episodes. Don't know why." Ok, well my time is running out, and you know all you need to know. When it comes a time, where you need to transform your powers, or get charged up for this instant, your clothes will change to a body suit of somekind, you have acses to it anytime now. And this locket isn't just for looks, hen you hold it in to the air holding the bottom point, using your power, a fire light sword will appear. Your job right now is to find your court, I feel that tomorrow you will experience your first encounter with you fellow warriors. There will be enemies you must fight. I have got to go now. What?! Wait! I don't know how to change!!" The felction floated back into the mirror, you must believe in your self, and when enough emotional stress is formed, you will change, later this will be so easy you want even know you transformed, till you can feel the adrinaline run through you veins! Bye now! "Uh..ok, bye." The reflection went into her mirror entirely and disappeared, her form as her real reflection appeared, and only moved when she did, exactly the same, Krystal knew she was gone. "Wow, what a responsibility. Tomorrow? My first fellow dudes will appear? I'm ready! This is going to be sooo cool! Wee hee!! Krystal jumped around like a complete idiot like she always does when shes happy. BLEEP! BLEEP! "Huh?! Krystal turned and saw the clock, as it said 630am. "Aaaahh! Krystal jumped in her uniform and grabed her books and ran out the door. "Huff puff!, huh?! Wait! Krystal felt her feet getting wet as it was raining outside. Krystal looked down at her feet and noticed that she forgot her shoes. "Oh crap!!! Krystal dashed back to the house and put her shoes on and grabed an umbrellia, as she forgot that too. "Oh yeah…Bye mom!!!!" Bye sweetie! See you after school!" Krystal ran out the door and raced to the school. "Waaahh! I better not be late again!! Oh geez! I don't want a detention!!" Krystal turned the corner and saw Karren walking. Karren yawned and saw Krystal, she waved. Hey! Krystal! Krystal ran up to her. "(trying to catch breath) B-but!? Its late shouldn't you be inside already?" Karren gave her a funny look, what are you talking about, it was daylight savings yesterday, didn't you set your clock back? Krystal blinked blanky and started to wail. "Nooooooooooooo!!!! Waah haaahh! This isn't fair! Sniff, I wanted to sleep in too! Karren laughed at her distress. Don't worry Krystal, its only 5:30am. Krystal blinked blankly again. "WHAT?! I'm goin' back home! Ahuh! That's right (Stomp stomp)" Hold it right there! By the time you get home, it'll be time for class. Now come on Krystal, you have to study for that math quiz, that I know you didn't study for at home, come on now. Karren lifted the soked Krystal from the wet ground. "But-But!" Krystal stuttered.  
  
Karren dragged her to the front of the building. They sat and waited for awhile, Karren pulled out a big book, headed "Math" Krystal blinked blankly (again) and scuted really fast backwards, when a sharp bump stopoed her. "Hey! Watch whereya goin' (wink). Krystal slowly turned her head. "Whoa, now that is one nice piece of boy, right there."Krystal thought as her life pasted before her eyes. Do you need help up? The boy offerd. Krystal just stared at him as if this weren't real, she held her arm up towards him, still wide eyed. He grabed it and lifted her up. Krystal stared at him uncontrollably. Karren walked up from behind her and waved her and in front of her. She didn't move. Earth ta Krystal! Wake up Krystal! Krystal suddenly blinked and turned toward her. "Who-who are you? Krystal gazed at her like as if she never met her. Huh?! What!? Quit acting like an idiot Krystal!! Krystals hand was still holding the boys hand. Krystal looked behind this boy and saw another boy eating an apple stareing into the sky, seem like he was daydreaming. Suddenly A flash happened between Their habds throwing Krystal and him into a tree. "OOOWWW!" Krystal rubbed her head and felt blood coming from her mouth. She felt her fore head and felt a weird shape. "A-a three pointed star? Huh?" Krystal looked down on her skirt, where the locket was hanging from a chain on her belt like loops on the skirt. It was glowing. Krystal looked up at Kiel, and saw a blue three pointed star appear. The she noticed his friend, who was choking on the apple, he had a green mark on his head. She turned to Karren and saw a lighter blue on her head. "What the hell?! Three in one place one time? My gosh! Oh! Krystal ran to the choking boy and punched his gut, suddenly a chunk of apple came flying out. "Oh gross! Krystal 'turned to the boy who stammered to stand up. He was holding his head, like he was injured. "Hey! Are you alright?" Krystal called as she ran towards him. My- "Huh?  
  
*Chapter 2*  
  
My name is Kiel, and that is Matt over there, we are the first of your crew, including Karren over there. I'm Kiel, Ice. Matt practicly crawled over to them with a goofy look on his face. (he wears glasses, but he is still cute) I'm Mat, Wind. Karren walked over seriously, I'm Karren, Water. They all talked at once, We are your first crew. "Whoa?! You? You knew all this time? Kiel steped over. No, we did not, this marks on our heads reminds us. It gaves us our memory. Kiel explained. But, Karren started, we are still your close pals, she gave a thumbs up. "This is happening all to fast. Ahh" Krystal fell to her knees and then flat on her chest, she close her eyes. She fainted. Kail said as he walked over and picked her up. We should go to a hide out before all the other kids get here. Mat said. Good idea. Karren said as she lead the way. We should go over to her and my secret spot, come with, its sorta like a tunnal, only more comfy. You'd like it. We go there when we are ticked off or depressed, or just wanna hang alone and watch the constilations. What? Mat asked scraching his head. 


End file.
